


The Albion Circus

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Elyan and Gwen knife throwers, Gen, Gwaine Human Cannon Ball, Merlin Trapeze, Mordred the Gypsy fire dancer, Percival the strong man, The Albion Circus, circus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon never dreamed he would run away and join the circus. Somehow he manages to find a way to rediscover and reconcile his forgotten past, along with moving forward with the family he'd always wanted, and never knew he's always had.</p><p>....and maybe he even finds a little bit of love a long the way.</p><p>*Ygraine now added*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
 I took  6 of the 8 fanarts that I have made for this series and combined them into one image. More might be added later if I finish Lancelot sometime, or others. (I have posted the 8 individual art pieces that make up the one below, and on the following chapters.)

 

 

The Tagline of this story is:  

Arthur Pendragon never dreamed he would run away and join the circus. Somehow he manages to find a way to rediscover and reconcile his forgotten past, along with moving forward with the family he'd always wanted, and never knew he's always had

....and maybe he even finds a little bit of love a long the way

 

For those interested here is a bit of the plotline as created by sksdworld and I.

Uther once had a circus, and ran it with his best friend Balinor.

After a tragic accident during a show kills his wife Ygraine (the accident being of human error), Uther in his despair abandons his friends and the circus, and takes Arthur who is a small child away.

Uther never talks about it, and with all evidence having been destroyed, Arthur grows up and forgets his years at the circus. All he has left are snatches of memories that he probably thinks are fantasies or dreams of a small imaginative child.

Balinor takes over the circus as ringleader, and his wife Hunith cooks for the crew. Merlin grows up at the circus and is around 3 years old when Uther took Arthur away. As an adult he becomes a trapeze acrobat.

Morgana is Uther's daughter, from when he had a fling with Ygraine's best friend. She grows up in the circus with her mother, and is an acrobat like Merlin. One day she learns more about Arthur and reaches out to him, sending him a photo of his mother in her circus costume. Arthur is surprised, and his world is turned upsidedown, so Arthur embarks on a journey to rediscover the past he has forgotten.

  

Hopefully this universe will someday exsist in the written part of this fandom :)

  

Characters are as follows:

Arthur - Buisinessman

Merlin - Trapeze acrobat

Percival - The strong man

Freya - Percival's assistant / other (maybe trick horses with Gwen?)

Elyan - Knife thrower

Gwen - Elyan's assistant / other (maybe trick horses with Freya, or the tightrope with Lancelot)

Leon - Lion trainer

Will - Clown

Gaius - In-house physician / elephant caretaker / and has a pet monkey named Alice

Gwaine - The human cannon ball 

Lancelot - Tightrope walker (not yet drawn)

Mordred - Gypsy Fire Dancer 

Ygraine - Trapeze (deceased)

 

 

 

Ok the following is the image that started this whole series. This was my 4th Reverse Big Bang entry that wasn't needed for the challenge, but I wanted to share it anyway. Please forgive the rush of lines etc... I only made it one day and was rushing to make the deadline :P Drawing with a computer mouse sucks, it feels like it takes forever to get the line right. I wonder what those tablets some people use are like. *sighs dreamily*

 

 

 

The following is part 2, and I've never tried making an image with Joe Dempsie before, so that was new, and the lions in this took FOREVER!!! I can't believe this took me 3 days :P It doesn't help that I lost a whole days work when my clumsy fingers pushed the file delete button and I lost half of it and had to start over *face palms* I could have spent a bit more time cleaning this up, but since I had already surpassed my desired time frame to work on this, I decided to leave it as is.

 

 

Next 3 fanarts on the following chapter Go see them --->


	2. Chapter 2

This is part 3, and my first fanart for 2014! I decided since I've never drawn Richard Wilson before, that Gaius should be next. Just like the series, I see him as the physician to all the carnies, but ObsidianSerpent gave the wonderful idea that he also cared for the elephants too. I couldn't shake the idea of him having a pet capuchin monkey named Alice as a companion, so tada Alice is there on his shoulder lol!

 

 

 

This is part 4, and has Percival as the strong man, which you have to admit was the perfect role for him. I have Percival lifting up Freya, who is being his beautiful assistant. This was an interesting one to do. My husband came over to look at what I was working on right when I was shading Percival's nipple, and was like "WHAT are you drawing!" Lol, I had to zoom out so he could see the rest of it haha!!! I think he liked Freya though *winks* :D

 

 

Here is part 5, and since Gwen and Elyan were children of a blacksmith in the show, I thought they would make perfect Knife throwing duo :) Maybe they're second generation, and their parents were doing this before them :D I was originally working on Gwaine before this, but since he wasn't cooperating I switched to this one. I almost didn't complete it, and it's been resting on my hard disk for the last week or so. I completely lost interest with this project, but I made myself sit down and finish it tonight, though it's a bit rushed. I was supposed to have more details and stuff, but I'm to lazy to continue :P 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gwaine as the Human Cannon Ball. I think he's perfect for this role :)

 

Here is part 7 of my Albion Circus series,and is of Mordred as a Gypsy Fire Dancer

 

Does anyone remember Alex Vlahos's interview where he was asked "If Mordred were reincarnated, what do you think he'd be doing in the present day?", and Alex said "Ha! What a great question… Umm… Mordred would…. work at the circus, a gypsy traveler!..." 

This was a completely unexpected project, and was drawn today especially for the lovely sksdwrld who's favorite character is Mordred. She wanted to add Mordred to the cast as a gypsy, and then I said wouldn't he be awesome with a fire show, so tada! Mordred the gypsy fire dancer.

I didn't know if this would turn out ok or not, I was worried the fire would suck, but I'm pleased with the results. So now Albion Circus has a new carnie ^.^

Hope you like it sksdwrld :D

 

 

 


	4. Ygraine

Here is Ygraine as she would appear in the photo that Arthur receives of her ^^


End file.
